


love's strange, so real in the dark

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast Club AU, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Suicidal Thoughts, abuse of the word fuck, all at the levels they were in breakfast club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: sportsfest bonus round 1 - time and placeShip/Character: Captain Squad or Setter SquadFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: Breakfast Club AU, anyone?Do Not Wants: N/APrompt:TIME: SaturdayPLACE: Detention





	love's strange, so real in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> catch me crying in the club bc i love these nerds
> 
> title is, of course, from 'don't you (forget about me)' by simple minds

 

A brain gets out of his mom’s car, refusing to look at her.

 

An athlete jogs along the street, checking his nails as he gets close to the school.

 

A princess walks away from his dad, screaming over his shoulder.

 

A basketcase leans against the school, sipping out of a silver flask.

 

A criminal knocks the mud off his combat boots as he lazily smokes a cigarette.

 

Five people who have never spoken before file into Shermer High School just before 7 on a Saturday morning.

 

None of them expect that when they leave at 3, they’ll be so much more.

 

-

 

The moment the teacher leaves them alone in the library, Keiji’s boots hit the table, and he digs into his pocket for his smokes.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

He taps one out and places it between his lips, raising an eyebrow. “What does it look like I’m doing, princess?”

 

“You can’t smoke in here,” the preppy asshole argues.

 

Keiji only responds by lighting it, inhaling deeply and blowing the smoke into the prep’s face. He coughs, and the guy next to him, some douche of a jock he vaguely recognizes, scowls at him.

 

“Do you have to be such an asshole?”

 

Keiji smirks. “I don’t know, sweetheart. Do I?”

 

“Don’t call me sweetheart.”

 

“It’s not like I know your name, _sweetheart_.”

 

The jock sighs irritably, “It’s Kenjirou. Call me Kenjirou, or call me nothing.”

 

“Wow, I feel like we’re closer already,” Keiji deadpans, “What about you, princess? What am I calling you?”

 

“Yahaba Shigeru,” Shigeru tells with a sniff.

 

“I’m Yuuji!!” the square behind Keiji pipes up, and Keiji looks at him with dull eyes.

 

“Did I ask?”

 

Yuuji blushes, and Keiji turns back around, turning his attention back to the irritated pair in front of him.

 

“You want a smoke, Shigeru?”

 

Shigeru splutters, “Do I look like I smoke, asshole?! What’s your name, anyways?”

 

“I don’t judge based on how people look,” Keiji shrugs, “And I’m Keiji, but you can call me whatever you’d like.”

 

He winks, and Shigeru rolls his eyes. “Disgusting.”

 

“Oi, leave him alone,” Kenjirou cuts in, fixing Keiji with an intense glare.

 

Keiji only grins, “Make me.”

 

“Do you want everyone to hate you?”

 

“Bit early for a question like that.” A new voice joins in from the back of the room, and Keiji lets his head fall backwards, facing him.

 

“He speaks!” Keiji says with another grin. “What’s your name, cat face?”

 

“Fukunaga Shouhei. Sometimes Fukunyaga. Your choice.”

 

“Well, we’re all introduced,” Keiji observes, his tone bored again. “What’s the next step, an orgy?”

 

“You’re fucking disgusting, Keiji,” Shigeru complains, but there’s a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

-

 

Kenjirou slides his chair to the side as Keiji plops himself down on the table. He wrinkles his nose in annoyance, trying not to pay attention to the obnoxious punk.

 

“What’s your deal, Keiji?” Shigeru asks.

 

Keiji snorts. “What deal?”

 

“You know, your deal! No one just looks and acts like you do without a reason,” Shigeru continues.

 

It’s Kenjirou’s turn to snort, and Keiji’s eyes snap to his. “As if he’s got a reason.”

 

“Problem?” Keiji demands.

 

“Yeah,” Kenjirou tells, his voice a mix of bland distaste and irritation. “I can’t stand guys like you, who just want attention. I mean, shit, what kind of issues do you have to have?”

 

Keiji stares at him for a second. Two. Kenjirou’s feeling uncomfortable and subtly squirming under Keiji’s gaze before Keiji finally rolls up his sleeve.

 

“How’s that for issues, asshole?”

 

There’s a haphazard array of small circular burns on Keiji’s arm, about the size of a cigarette. Kenjirou’s eyes snap up to Keiji’s, confused and a bit embarrassed.

 

“Did you—”

 

“My old man,” Keiji cuts him off, “is a drunk.”

 

Keiji gets up at that, slamming his hand down on one of the tables as he stomps towards the back of the room.

 

“Nice going,” Shigeru comments dryly.

 

Kenjirou scowls, sinking slightly lower into his seat. “How was I supposed to know?”

 

-

 

Yuuji leans back in his seat, feeling both guilty about leaving Keiji to take the heat and excited at the thrill of the weed he’s hiding in his pants. He’s never really broken the law like this before.

 

“What do you think Keiji’s going to do?” he ponders aloud.

 

Shouhei snickers from behind him, and he turns around, blinking and cocking his head. Shouhei hasn’t really said much, but he and Keiji seem to have some sort of innate understanding of each other.

 

“You know something, Shouhei-chan?” Shigeru asks from the front.

 

“Course nyot,” Shouhei shrugs. “Three, two, one…”

 

A crash resounds through the room, and a loud curse can be heard. Yuuji jumps, and Shouhei smirks.

 

To no one’s surprise, Keiji appears, covered in dust with annoyance painted all over his face.

 

“Fuck you, Shouhei,” he says, but there’s no bite behind his words.

 

Shouhei shrugs. “I never said it was purrfect. You weigh more than me.”

 

 

Keiji dives beneath Yuuji’s table as the door opens, and the principal walks in. They play dumb, coughing and drumming on the tables as the principal looks for the source of the ‘ruckus.’

 

There’s a hand on Yuuji’s thigh, and he’s trying not to blush or squeak as the principal looks at each of them in turn.

 

He finally leaves, and Yuuji kicks Keiji, trying to look annoyed as he comes crawling out from under the table.

 

“You’re such a dick!!” Yuuji scolds, but a giggle comes out.

 

Keiji shrugs, a lazy smile growing on his face, and he looks between Yuuji and Shouhei.

 

“Who wants to get high?”

 

-

 

Shigeru snorts inelegantly as Yuuji makes a face, coughing violently as he passes Shouhei’s pipe and Keiji’s lighter over to Kenjirou.

 

“Never smoked before?” Keiji teases, leaning against Shigeru’s shoulder. “Fucking square.”

 

Yuuji blushes as Kenjirou inhales, taking a huge lungful without coughing at all before passing it on to Shigeru.

 

“Damn, Kenjirou, you’re like a pro!!” Shigeru comments, impressed. “Do you smoke a lot?”

 

“As if,” Kenjirou snorts, “Old Washijou would kill me.”

 

“You care so fucking much, don’t you,” Keiji sneers playfully as Shigeru takes his turn, awkwardly lighting the bowl. The rush goes straight to his head, and he passes it on, poking Kenjirou with his toe.

 

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing to care a lot,” Shigeru points out slowly. Forming sentences is starting to be really hard to do.

 

“Didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Keiji’s head slides along Shigeru’s shoulder before flopping down into his lap. “I care about shit too.”

 

“Like what?” Yuuji asks. From Kenjirou, it would have sounded offensive, but from Yuuji, it’s a genuine question.

 

“Music. My art. Tattoos,” Keiji lists, counting on his fingers. “Free will. My friends.”

 

“You have friends?” Kenjirou snickers.

 

Keiji’s about to retort, but Shouhei cuts him off.

 

“You’re my furriends.”

 

Shigeru wrinkles his nose, looking over at Shouhei. “Shouhei-chan, we met, like, three hours ago.”

 

“You’re still the closest furriends I have.”

 

Shigeru falls silent.

 

“Me too,” Yuuji adds in, chewing on his lip. “You’re my friends. I feel like- like I can tell you guys anything and you won’t judge me for it.”

 

“I’ll judge you,” Keiji corrects, “but only if it’s funny.”

 

“You’re different,” Yuuji waves off, “That’s just you.”

 

“You’re my best friends, too.” Shigeru’s almost surprised that it’s his voice saying those words. He hadn’t meant to say it, but it was too late.

 

“Fuck off, Shigeru,” Kenjirou tells, “You’re pretty much the most popular guy in school.”

 

“Aren’t you dating Oikawa Tooru, too?” Yuuji asks, leaning forward.

 

“As if.” Shigeru snorts, but he feels tears building up. “I made out with Oikawa to piss my father off. He thinks I’m so perfect, because I’m beautiful and I get good grades and I have a lot of friends, but I’m not!! Those people only use me for my looks or my credit cards. I skipped gym and I made out with Oikawa, and now all my father does is scream at me.”

 

“As much as I hate to fucking say it, I agree with Shigeru.” Kenjirou sighs, taking another hit off the pipe. “Sure, there’s people on my team and guys who wanna be me and girls who want me, but I hate ‘em all. They’re so fake. You guys are real.”

 

“I love you fuckers,” Keiji says suddenly. “You’re all assholes, but I love you.”

 

-

 

The weed runs out, and they mellow out, and Shouhei finds himself in Yuuji’s lap, somehow. Kenjirou’s replaced Shigeru as Keiji’s pillow, and Shigeru’s moved up to the couch to play with Yuuji’s hair.

 

“Like I already said, I skipped class to make out with Oikawa. Got busted,” Shigeru shrugs off in response to Kenjirou’s question. “What about you, jock supreme?”

 

“Pulled the fire alarm to get out of that stupid pep rally.”

 

Keiji laughs, “That was you? Thanks, Kenjirou, I owe you one.”

 

“Why would you owe me.”

 

“Some drama douche forgot his bag in his rush to get outside,” Keiji tells with a lazy smile. “I stole his weed.”

 

Kenjirou lets out a laugh at that, a short bark of surprised amusement. “I mean, I smoked some of it, so you still don’t owe me shit.”

 

“I’m trying to be nice, you dick.” Keiji steals Kenjirou’s beanie, ignoring the huff of protest, and pulls it over his messy hair. It fits his aesthetic, actually. Shouhei approves. “Anyways. I got caught with a can of spray paint on the fourth floor. Hadn’t even started, but I’ve got a reputation.”

 

“I was gonna kill myself,” Yuuji blurts out, and everyone goes quiet. Shouhei wriggles around in Yuuji’s lap to look at him.

 

“Why?” Shouhei asks simply.

 

Yuuji laughs weakly, looking down. His eyes are sad. “I’m smart. Everyone knows that. But my parents, they’re not happy. They want more. They’re trying to control my whole life. And after I got my piercing, they got so strict, and stopped letting me go out, and I just got so _tired_ of it all! I— I brought a gun to school, and they did a random locker check. And here I am.”

 

Shouhei pokes his face, bringing his eyes back up. He looks into empty eyes, eyes begging for validation. “You’re not purrfect. But nyo one is. You don’t need to be purrfect.”

 

“But-”

 

“Nyo,” Shouhei interrupts, glaring at him. “Yuuji, you’re kind. You’re funny. And sure, you’re smart, but you’re so much more. You’re nyot going anywhere. If I have to sit on you until you realize it, I will.”

 

He kisses Yuuji quickly before turning around again, leaning back against Yuuji’s chest and effectively pinning him in place.

 

“Thanks, Shouhei,” Yuuji says quietly.

 

“No fair!” Shigeru whines, “I wanna kiss Yuuji!”

 

“Maybe later,” Shouhei sniffs, “I’m nyot moving.”

 

“Shouhei, why are you here?” Kenjirou asks, apparently just realizing he’s the only one who hasn’t shared his detention story.

 

Shouhei smiles. “I had nyothing better to do.”

 

Everyone’s silent for a moment. Then Shigeru giggles, which pushes them all over the edge. Suddenly, all of them, Shouhei included, are laughing uncontrollably. Keiji’s chuckles are low and smooth, while Yuuji laughs with his whole body, vibrating under Shouhei. Kenjirou tries to hold his laugh back, but his soft, barking laughs are adorable.

 

-

 

When the clock hits 3, they walk out of the school together, hand in hand. There’s not really room for all five of them to walk side by side, but they manage, clumping together and giggling as they get tangled.

 

Three of them are wearing earrings, and they swap, each of them ending up with two new earrings that are more than just bits of metal in their skin.

 

A princess is the first to leave, kissing each of them firmly before getting into an expensive-looking car beside a fuming man.

 

A brain goes next, giving long, loving kisses and using his pierced tongue liberally before jumping into the back of a station wagon, the woman driving giving him a look of utter shock before driving away.

 

An athlete leaves, giving hugs and reluctant cheek kisses before jogging down the street towards his own car.

 

A basketcase presses a silver flask into a criminal’s hand before kissing him. He bounces away towards the suburban development across from the school.

 

And a criminal leaves alone. He walks across the football field, taking sips of warm cream from the flask and humming some metal tune under his breath. He lights a cigarette and looks at the sky.

 

He’s found a new family.

 

Slowly, he raises a victorious fist.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
